New Heroes Arise - Chapter 1
Not All First Days Are Easy The alarm rang throughout the room. It rang and rang and rang for five straight minutes. In response was a groan and "Please... five more minutes." "Shinsou. You're an adult and a working teacher. What do you mean by five more minutes?" The man's roommate replied as she opened his room door and entered. The man groaned again. "Please, I'm tired-" But he was cut off as his roommate went to his bed and slammed her hand on the wall, creating an explosion that woke him up instantly. "What the hell, Tenohira?!" The man suddenly awoke as his roommate just walked out. "Don't you have a class to teach?" She asked. The man stared at the wall. "Dammit. I have." The man's name is Hitoshi Shinsou. His hair was purple and a mess, his face looks like he just woke up. He walked into his class of 20, with a costume that consists of gray clothes, a binding cloth and a mouth mask. "Everyone stop talking. Your teacher is here." He demanded as he walked to his desk and placed his hands down on it as everyone stopped. "I'm your homeroom teacher. You may know me by my Hero Name, Mind Control. My name's actually Shinsou Hitoshi and you may address me as Shinsou-sensei or Mind Control as you please. Now please stay quiet as I take down your attendance." As Hitoshi was half-way through his attendance taking, the door slammed open. "SHIT AM I LATE?" Hitoshi turned around to face the boy, so did the rest of the class. It was a gray haired boy who quickly gained his composure. "Why's your shirt unbuttoned?" Hitoshi asked as the boy quickly buttoned it up. "S-sorry." Hitoshi sighed. "You're 5 minutes late. What's your name so I can mark you present?" He asked as the boy was panting. "F-fukushuu Ka-karma." The boy 'introduced.' Hitoshi had a surprised look, but he tried to keep a stoic face as he marked him present. "Go to the empty seat, you're to sit there." He said as Karma nodded and ran to his seat. He threw his slingbag on it and sat down. As he sat down, a person behind him tapped his shoulder. "Nice screw up, Karma." Karma turned back and nearly fell off his chair. Turns out one of his childhood friend had somehow went to the same school and class as him. He knew her due to his cousin's connections with her father. "Zip it, Kotoba. I- umm." Karma retorted, trying to find an excuse as Kotoba snickered at him and continued drawing, which was what she did. As attendance was finished, what the teacher had said next surprised everyone. "Grab your P.E. uniform, change into it, and meet outside. You'll be having your Quirk Apprehension Test so I can see how I can help you with your quirks." "There isn't any orientation?" The boy at the first seat asked. "There is. But it's quite boring, believe me. It just talks about the school's history and laws and random things. Don't need to sweat about it." Hitoshi answered. "Is there any expulsion?" Karma asked. He overheard his cousin's talk with Pro Hero Deku about how he nearly got expelled." Hitoshi denied. "Nope. Like I said, it's just to see your strong and weak parts. I won't punish you if you get last." Hitoshi reassured his students as some of them sighed. "Alright. Please change now." He asked them to as they all got off their seats and headed into the changing room. As all the students had arrived, Hitoshi began to explain. "You'll go through a series of challenges, you can use your quirk in any way or form, just do not hurt your classmates." "As a demonstration, I'll get one of you to throw this ball." Hitoshi said as scanned his students until he found one with long blonde hair with a spiky fringe, she was short as well at 153cm. "Jiraigen. Since you got 1st in the Entrance Exam, come here." He said as the female approached him. "Throw this ball without your quirk. Try to reach as far as you can." He told her as she nodded. She took the ball off his hand and prepared herself. She was in her softball club during middle school, so once she prepared herself, she began to do her pitch and threw as hard as she can. "Jiraigen Konseki. 83m." The device Hitoshi was holding said. A gasp filled the area from the class. "Now use your quirk to throw it." Hitoshi told her as he handed her another ball. Konseki nodded as she first put her foot beyond the line and put it behind the line. She closed her eyes and concentrated first before she threw her ball down to where she stepped. "What is she doing?" Karma asked himself. He was shocked at what happened. When the ball hit the ground, an explosion occurred and the ball was sent flying away as everyone tried to stop themselves from being flung away. "Jiraigen Konseki. 682m." The device declared as the students gasped again. Konseki looked back with a smirk and walked back. Konseki Jiraigen. Quirk: Landmine - She can create invisible landmines at where ever she steps on, her energy is what makes it powerful and she can change the landmine's explosion direction. '"'This is what you'll be doing for the tests. No pressure, students. Good luck." Hitoshi said as he began to read the first name on his list.